marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Cleo Nefertiti (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Asp | Aliases = Temptress | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Bad | Affiliation = B.A.D. Girls, Inc.; formerly Initiative, , Woman Warriors, , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile, formerly Serpent Citadel | Gender = Female | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 115 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Egyptian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercenary, sometime exotic dancer and former professional criminal | Education = | Origin = Origin of her power is unrevealed | PlaceOfBirth = Tanta, Egypt | Creators = | First = Captain America #309 | HistoryText = Intelligent yet soft-spoken, Asp was born in Tanta, Egypt. It was there that she earned her reputation as an exotic dancer, being able to charm snakes with her sensual movements. Her ability to generate blasts of energy that caused paralysis intrigued the leader of the Serpent Society, Sidewinder, and he invited her to join the group. Given the task to spread the word of a new criminal organization to those who would be interested brought Asp and her comrade, Cottonmouth, straight to the notorious Kingpin. She also participated in the mission to murder M.O.D.O.K., though she was defeated when Captain America entered the battle. She was not as cold-hearted as some of her teammates, though she didn't hesitate to get down and dirty with the best of them. With the Serpent Society, she stole M.O.D.O.K.'s corpse from the morgue, and turned it over to AIM. Alongside her teammate Anaconda, she confronted the Ringmaster over the Death Adder (Thunderbolts) (Earth-616)'s murder. While in the Society, Asp became good friends with Diamondback and Black Mamba. She stood by them and Sidewinder when the terrorist Viper (Serpent Squad) (Earth-616) took over leadership of the Serpent Society. During her takeover, Viper captured and poisoned Asp, Black Mamba, and Bushmaster. They were later rescued by Captain America and Diamondback. Asp participated in the Serpent Society's mission to recover mystic objects for the Deviant Ghaur (Earth-616) and Llyra Morris (Earth-616), and battled the X-Men (Earth-616). She also skirmished alone against Captain America. With Anaconda and Black Mamba, she shadowed Diamondback on her first date with Steve Rogers, and battled the Gamecock. When the Serpent Society put Diamondback on trial for supposed betrayal of their secrets, the Asp voted in her favor. When King Cobra ordered the death of Diamondback, the Asp contacted Sidewinder to rescue Diamondback. The Asp and Black Mamba fought the other Serpent Society members, but were captured along with Paladin (Earth-616) and Diamondback by King Cobra and Bushmaster. With the help of Captain America, the four of them escaped and defeated the Serpent Society. Asp also briefly battled Alpha FlightActs of Vengeance while fleeing the first Mutant Registration Act. She soon joined Diamondback and Black Mamba in forming B.A.D. Girls, Inc., adopting a new costume. After being ambushed by Anaconda and captured by the Serpent Society, the B.A.D. Girls were rescued by M.O.D.A.M. (Earth-616) With other female costumed criminals, the B.A.D. Girls were invited aboard Superia's cruise ship and joined her Femizons (Earth-616). When Captain America and Paladin infiltrated the cruise ship the Femizons resided on, Asp and Black Mamba decided to help the heroes escape Superia. The Asp and Black Mamba later learned that fellow Femizon Snapdragon was responsible for the attempted murder of Diamondback. Asp, Black Mamba, and their new friend Impala (Earth-616) went to one of the "Bar With No Name" locations, and battled Battleaxe, Steel Wind, and Golddigger. Asp and her friends broke into a former Serpent Society headquarters, battled the Avenger Sersi (Earth-616), and took an abandoned Serpent Saucer. Asp later joined up with the Serpent Society once again, but then left to be reunited with the B.A.D. Girls as freelance mercenaries. They went up against Cable, Deadpool, Luke Cage (Earth-616), and Iron Fist, and eventually teamed up with The Cat to find the "Dominus Objective." However, the B.A.D. Girls eventually discovered that Cable was the one who hired them. The Asp and the other B.A.D. Girls were members of Captain America's "Secret Avengers", openly opposing the Superhuman Registration Act. During the Superhuman Civil War, Asp and her team become part of Captain America's Secret Avengers who are opposing the government's Super-Human Registration Act. She fought along with her team in the final battle against the registered heroes. Ending up on the losing side, Asp and the B.A.D. Girls Inc. refused to join the Registration Act when Captain America surrendered, but eventually she and the B.A.D. Girls were captured by the Mighty Avengers Ms Marvel, Black Widow and Wasp in New York. | Powers = Deadpool Asp Diamondback ]] Venom Bolts: Asp generates and projects 'venom bolts' of an unrevealed nature, this radiant energy can be expelled from her hands. She can adjust the potency of her venom to either temporarily paralyze or even kill (this power only affects living organisms). Prolonged or continued exposure to skin contact with Asp can prove fatal as her body secrets this venom through her pores. Projecting and focusing her power drains her energies which requires that she rebuild energy levels through swaying and undulating motions with her torso and limbs. As a dancer she as superb muscle control and is able to move in a manner that has been described as provocative and hypnotic. This has aptly been named her "snake-dance" while performing it - it can regenerate her energy within a matter of ten minutes. | Abilities = Asp is a skilled aircraft pilot, knowledgeable computer hacker, accomplished dancer and noted gymnast. | Strength = Asp has the strength of a normal human female who engages in intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Serpent Saucer | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * BAD Girls * Black Mamba * Diamondback }} Category:Paralysis Category:Sega - Captain America